


Coffee Shop - Antico Caffe Greco

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Antico Caffe Greco, Coffee Shops, Hannibal and Will in Rome, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rome is part of the Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 12 of Ship-tober 2018Every day a different theme. Every day a different ship. Every day a short-fic.





	Coffee Shop - Antico Caffe Greco

Will had been to Europe on his own. 

He had been following Hannibal’s trail and of course it took him to beautiful and incredible places like the Palazzo dei Normanni. Hannibal is the ultimate hedonist. He loved beautiful things and Europe was full of classic beauty which was Hannibal’s favorite kind. 

The thing is… that traveling through Europe WITH Hannibal instead of after him… was another thing altogether. It was INSANE. Surprisingly, not only in the hunting part of their game. They had hunted. Hannibal was still Hannibal, after all, of course they had. They had agreed in some rules though. Only criminals that deserved punishment. Will was all about reckoning. Murderers, rapists, child abusers… Those were Will’s terms and Hannibal had agreed as long as they were together. And Will was… Really enjoying it. The blood, the food, the vengeance. And Hannibal got off on watching and guiding their kills. Their teamwork, and they were SO good at it. The post-kill sex was mind-blowing, like out of this World. And there was so much LOVE shared between them. Such adoration in Hannibal’s eyes. 

It was beautiful. 

Like blood by the moonlight.

And Will had never been SO happy. So FREE.

But back to the topic at hand, Europe with Hannibal was ridiculous. There sat Will Graham, southern boy, raised on gumbo and fish, surrounded by luxury in a table on the oldest Coffee Shop in the World. He was never the kind for fancy places but he knew that if Hannibal had made adjustments in his MO to please Will he would have to make some in his life to accommodate the man. That meant no arguing with Hannibal when the subject was food. And that led to a seat on Rome’s one and only Antico Caffe Greco. And in every napkin, glassware or teacup, it stated proudly 1760. Every inch of the place looked fancy, expensive and delicious. He knew he had put on a few pounds since they had arrived. Gone was the sallow, greasy look he had about him. What could he do, Hannibal was a genius in the kitchen and had launched himself on a crusade to make him more than skin and bones, so there he was, healthier and happier than ever. Who would have thought, with the whole encephalitis episode. He was even smiling more and had a lot more color to his creeks. 

The place itself was very Hannibal. The baristas wore suits and bowties (at a coffee house!); there was a lot of paintings; dark, flowery wallpaper and red velvet seats. Very over the top on Will’s humble opinion. But the coffee… The coffee was divine. The pastries were exquisite. But Will found that his favorite thing was the proud smug smile on Hannibal’s serious face when he let out a loud moan after tasting the coffee. 

“hmmmmm…” Was the sound that he couldn’t hold in, and he had to confess it was almost sexual. The coffee was an EXPERIENCE.

“If you keep doing this, we’ll have to leave.” Hannibal informed in a very playful mood.

“Am I embarrassing you?” Will asked him also feeling the playfulness in the air.

“No, you are being very provocative in in a very public place. That is rude. It would be very impolite for me to undress you here and now.” He said in that typically controlled way of his that went hand in hand with all his cravats and the three-piece suits that made him look so good it should be illegal.

“You could follow me to the bathroom.” Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear after finishing the amazing coffee with just the right amount of moaning to be obscene. He winked at his Wendigo as he raised from the table.

He didn’t need to hear his footsteps to know he was there. Hannibal was very silent when he wanted to. 

The bathroom was remarkable. All spotless white marble which Will didn’t have much time to enjoy as Hannibal grabbed him by the waist and brought Will’s body to his in one strong controlled motion. 

“Look what you make of me, Will. Total improper behavior. I feel like a savage.”

“Do I make the beast under the person suit hungry?”

“Always have. Always will.” Hannibal licked a stripe of saliva on Will’s neck and grind against his backside. Will was proud of making Hannibal lose that much of his control. He moaned again out loud under the fevered kisses that followed. He grinds back just for a second before turning to kiss the doctor against the door as savagely as he had been kissed. They were predators, they were violent by nature their coupling was very much rough, most of the time, and they loved it just like that. 

As they kissed, he bit Hannibal’s lower lip and teased his lover with his thigh grabbing at his short hair. He liked the disheveled look on his man. Will went down on one knee opened Hannibal’s zipper with practiced ease. His lover’s flesh heated and heavy with blood brushing over his lips. Will licked it, tasting musk, salt and Hannibal. Having him in his mouth was a great show of trust. Of love. They were both Cannibals. Permitting to be that vulnerable in Will’s mouth only showed how much their relationship had developed. Will wrapped his lips around Hannibal not allowing not even a hint of teeth. He swallowed him whole, devouring him sexually, until he was deep in his throat. Hannibal hissed, his eyes closed, his head pushed back onto the dark wooden door. 

Will didn’t let him come. This was their game and Will wasn’t finished. He made him insanely aroused on talented tongue and when he let go of his lover’s cock, Hannibal was more beast than man in his hunger for Will. He grabbed the dark curls on Will’s head and bent him over the closed toilet into the first stall in sight. His patience, gone, Hannibal pushed down Will’s brand-new fashionable jeans, surprised to find no underwear at all. Will had planned for driving his Wendigo mad. And when Hannibal’s hand traveled from Will’s shoulder blades to his lower back, to the cleft of his ass and teased his hole, submitting him to his hunger, Hannibal felt the lube spread and the opened-up button of rosy flesh. It drove him even wilder to know Will had planned this and he couldn’t hold himself any longer, plunging into his empath’s heat in one go. 

Hard and fast he fucked him, both moaning and groaning loudly like beasts in heat in that very public bathroom in that expensive coffee shop in Rome that had served the likes of Lord Byron.

Will came with a cry, Hannibal with a groan, spilling his seed into the hastily dressed condom. Though they liked their messes, it wasn’t the time for one. 

They kissed and dressed. Adjusted their clothes. Walked out as nothing had happened. 

Beasts sitting by the window in sun. Once again dressed in their person-suits, as if they weren’t beasts at all. Frolicking in the city. Searching for their prey since their appetite for sex had been spent. It always opened the one for violence. 

And Will loved it.

He loved Hannibal Lecter.

 

The End


End file.
